The Liaison alternate version
by Meggles00
Summary: *** This is actually an amended first version of "The Liaison". *** This original version is told from Nathan's POV. He doesn't like groupies...or does he? Explicit - you have been warned.


Hi everyone, I had some interesting feedback to the first version of The Liaison. It pretty much went along the lines of..."How could Nathan cheat on Haley, but then I read to the very end, and saw that he didn't". :-) I honestly didn't want anyone to seriously think that, but rather wanted to illustrate the lengths this couple would go to, to keep the spice in their relationship. I'm sure we all agree that on these pages, NH can be *extremely* hot and passionate, no matter what AU scenario they're in. Anyway, my first version of The Liaison, wasn't exactly the first attempt I had - the story below is. I've told it from Nathan's POV, and of course I've re-jigged the final version below with his team, and the end scenario, but the gist of it is similar. It was another case of me starting a story, but then abandoning it, because I wasn't happy with the flow. Then I dusted it off again, and thought it might work.

Just a word of warning, though: Nathan's inner dialogue in this version is pretty NC-17, but that's just my interpretation, because I get the sense that although on OTH, he's a "reformed bad boy", I still think he has the best of the bad boy characteristics when it comes to the passion he has for his wife.

Anyway, a big thank you to everyone who reads ALL of the NH stories (not just mine) and to those who write them - we have a pretty cool little community going on! Cheers.

* * *

I'm Nathan Scott. I'm 24 years old and I'm just about to complete my first season with the Charlotte Bobcats. My life is perfect.

I'm in a downtown hotel in Chicago, where the team has de-camped before our match against the Bulls, and I'm in bed. I'm not alone. There is an insanely hot woman riding my cock right now, and it is pure ecstasy. I cannot tell you how hot it is to look at this woman, with her head thrown back in passion, her right hand behind her as she rests against my thigh, and her left hand resting on my shoulder for balance. She is working up a sweat, and I can see a fine layer of sex perspiration all over her body. We've been at it for a while now, and my eyes are constantly roaming her tight body. She's moaning my name, and it's getting me off…seriously…you have no idea. My head is in direct line with her tits, and I seriously have never seen tits this perfect before. And they're real. I have one hand on her hip, and another on her thigh, and she is primed as she slides up and down me. I drop my head lower and look at where our bodies are joined – the sight before me is fucking hot. I am watching her pussy slowly ride my achingly hard cock, and the sight of her devouring my hardness is going to have me coming any second, and I don't want that right now. I want this to last longer. I feel like a fucking horny 16 year old. This is how hot she is. She's challenging me not to come, even after what we've done tonight. She makes me think back to a time when I was a typical teenage boy chasing skirt – well, chasing the skirt of one particular girl who made me wait, and that was insanely hot. I mean, I have no desire to screw everything in sight, but that high I used to get every time I was around that girl? I have it right now, and it's the sexiest feeling.

Oh, did I mention that I've been married for 8 years now, and I have a son? Let me rewind a bit before continuing with this sex-fest….

* * *

I'm with my teammates at the hotel in Chicago. We flew in late last night and got checked in, bleary-eyed but keyed for the match against the Bulls. It's a weekend game, so we know what to expect. This morning we're milling around the reception area as the hotel manager is explaining to our coach that the gymnasium has been sectioned off for our use, but they've had some problems with the pool, and it seems we may encounter some of the guests. Most of us don't care – we'll been in the gym for the most part, before coming back downstairs and meeting in the conference room for breakfast and "board meeting". The "board meeting" session is a new approach the coach has taken this season – a little extra bonding session to help us focus. It's been working, as this is one of the consistently best seasons the team's had. Coach has had us looking at our team as a company that we're all responsible for running. _We win as a team, we lose as a team._ It's a common mantra in sport, and never before have we believed in it so much. It's something I told my son, Jamie, a little while back when I was playing D-League for the Charleston Chiefs.

Anyway, we're still milling around the foyer, all of us on our cells or listening to iPods, as the coach heads us out through the back of the hotel to our secured conference room for breakfast. We have about 45 mins for breakfast before our respective trainers put us in our team groups and put us through our drills.

Breakfast is routine as usual when we play away from home. As a team, we try and mix up the seating arrangements, and to be honest, it's one of the rare times we actually sit down and talk and catch up. Usually we're in practice trying to outdo each other, but I think if you asked us all, these times are the ones we really appreciate. Downing the last of my juice, I soon realise we're being ushered through another door to the gymnasium for some light drills. Again, it's all in good fun, and we're all excelling without over exerting, and to help the cool down process we'll head over to the indoor pool.

Fucking great. Groupies. I fucking hate groupies. There are two things I hate in life: one of them is Dan Scott, and the other is groupies. You can tell who's not a guest at the hotel as these fucking bimbos with fake-ass titties walk past us repeatedly. Most of us on the team are happily married with kids, so these bitches are wasting their time, as they parade in front of us wearing next to nothing. It's get old and tired very quickly. Even before I met my wife, it was starting to get old and tiring. There's just no thrill to the chase, and there's no point when you're not interested in anything that's on offer…._whoah_…hold on a second. Niiiiice. I'm staring – it's wrong, I know, but I can't help it. There's a hot piece of ass in a tiny, black, fucking useless excuse for a two piece bikini, and she's swimming to the edge of the pool where the steps are. She's dipping her head back in the water, and smoothing her hands over her hair as she raises her head out of the water. She's walking slowly out of the pool, and as she emerges, I can see the black excuse for a bikini a lot better. It's fucking tiny, I kid you not, and as the water gets to thigh height, her forefingers loop under the sides of her bikini bottoms and then down the edges of the back as she subtly readjusts, and I can tell her ass is fine. She hasn't even looked over at us, but my eyes are fixed on hers as she reaches behind to ensure her top is securely fastened, and I look at her breasts. This girl is fucking stacked, and her nipples are diamond hard. You don't have to be a genius to see the outline of them in the bikini top. My teammates have moved on a little bit to one end of the pool area, but my feet won't move. I have to keep looking at this woman. She's gorgeous, and if you saw her, you'd agree. My cock is twitching, and if I don't do something soon, I'm probably going to get arrested for public indecency or brandishing a lethal weapon in public. Heh. Sometimes I make myself laugh. Oh shit, she's just looked up and over at me, as she wipes a towel over her body. This is one of the most unintentionally erotic things I've ever watched in my life. She's looking directly at me with a shit-eating grin that puts my smirk to shame, as she rubs the towel slowly and intentionally over her bikini-clad breasts. Fuck me. As she rubs, she closes her eyes briefly, and then opens them again, still looking at me. I am past busted, so I continue to look at her. I want to smirk, but now it feels redundant. What the fuck do I care? I smirk at her, as she moves the towel lower over her taut stomach…lower still over her hips, and then she turns around, giving me a perfect view of her perfect ass. Her towel moves over her legs, and then she bends down..like..contortionist….to dry off her feet. She hasn't even bent her knees, and the view from where I'm standing is priceless. I completely forget my name and where I'm from, as I look at her perfect peach of an ass, and all I want to do is walk up behind her, drop my shorts, and plunge into her depths. It's like the mother of all invitations, and I still can't believe I am still in the fucking same spot. I need to fuck her badly. I cannot stress that enough.

Uh-oh. She's turned back around, and now she's reaching for her clothes. _Oh no, don't put it on…don't put it on…don't put it…great, she's put it on_. Never rmind, I can still picture her hard body. Oh crap, she's walking over to me, directly to me. OK, game on Nathan Scott. She's smiling as she runs the towel through her hair, and…she's walked right passed me? What the fuck? That's not supposed to happen. I'm watching the back of her walk away, and all of a sudden she stops, and turns back around.

"Good luck with the game tonight, Nathan" she purrs. She literally fucking purrs that last bit before winking at me and walking off.

And yet, I am still standing in the same fucking spot. I am going to fuck her tonight.

Fucking groupies.

--------------------------------------------

We've been at the United Center, the Bulls home court, for a while. I have moments where I catch myself being a wide-eyed 10 year old still. My idol is Michael Jordan, and I've met him several times, in his current position as part owner and Ops Manager for the Bobcats, but sometimes it's easy to forget all that. Like now, to come here and realise this is where he called home for so long. Most of us on the team have Jordan as our all time hero – we may not say it in public, 'cause we all wanna exude that confidence and ability to create our own history – but deep down, in private moments, we'll probably all concede that Jordan was.._is_...a huge influence on where we are today.

My family don't usually come to a lot of away games, as there's a lot of travel involved and Haley and I want to put Jamie's education first, but for us this was a no-brainer decision to have them, as well as Deb, come out for the game when it's on a weekend. I don't know if they've arrived yet, as I haven't checked my phone, but we'll catch up tomorrow morning if nothing else. Having families visit on away games isn't frowned upon, but team management make it clear that we're still on the clock working, so we don't share rooms when they visit. It's tough, but we respect the sentiment.

Anyway, I'm supposed to be concentrating on the task at hand – namely practice, but I keep thinking back to the pool this morning. I shouldn't be – I should be focused on practice, but I'm a guy, and sometimes we can't think about anything else except sex. I wonder if coach will let me hit the showers early. A cold shower.

--------------------------------------------

We lost tonight, 113-106, but we still acknowledge how hard we played and how well we worked as team. Coach is pissed, and we recognize our need to work harder than ever before leading up to the play-offs. There's silence in the locker rooms as we change and head out for the team bus, before a few last minute interviews.

I check my phone for messages, and see Haley's message: the three of them arrived safely and watched the game, and although we didn't win, she still says they're proud of me. It puts a smile on my face, but with all of the team coordination and security, I'm not likely to see them until tomorrow morning for a family breakfast.

We pull into the hotel, and grab our crap. It's still pretty quiet amongst the team, and again we all seem to have our mp3 players on, but we have a small crowd waiting for us at the hotel. Out of town supporters wanting autographs or whatever, and none of us are in the mood, but we're still sort of on the clock, so we sign a few shirts and caps before heading inside.

As we're ushered past the supporters, I feel something – maybe someone's hand – press something into my pocket, but I can't check at the moment with everyone around. I can't even see who put it in there. I can't even see anyone walking away, and I scan the crowd again. Maybe I'm just tired and imaging things.

We're back in the hotel reception, and our team assistant has our room keys ready for us. I finally have a chance to check my jacket pocket, and I feel some paper and a plastic card in there. Pulling out the paper, I read: "_Sorry about the game tonight, Nathan. Maybe if you come to my room, you can watch me towel off again_." It's her! The crowd goes wild!

I see the room number on the card, and flip it over a couple of times, thinking about my options.

--------------------------------------------

I'm out of the elevator and walking down the hall, my eyes are half-closed and all I want is a hot shower and to close my eyes in a peaceful slumber, but that damn plastic card is burning a hole in my pocket.

I stop in front of the room, and swipe the card. I walk in the room, and all of the lights are off, but I can see her outline on the bed as she's illuminated by the city lights in the window behind her. I close the door and walk over to the bed, and she's wearing my jersey. Fucking groupies, I smirk.

"Sorry about the game, Nathan" she purrs.

"Yeah, I read your note." I smirk at her.

She stands up in front of me, and immediately takes the jersey off and then unzips the back of her dress, and steps out of it. She's fucking naked, except for her high heels, and I'm torn. Torn between pushing her to her knees and having her suck me off, or throwing her back on the bed and fucking the life out of her. I think she's read my mind, and lowers herself to her knees, unzipping my pants in the process. There's no formalities here, and before I know it, my cock is in her mouth, and she's thoroughly working me over.

My hands have gripped her hair tightly, maybe too tight, I don't know, but all I can feel right now is this amazing mouth devouring my cock, as she moves up and down, letting her saliva lubricate me – as if I needed more. There are sensations coursing through my body right now, and it's like a fucking freight train. I don't know if I want to come right now, because so many dirty thoughts are running through my head about all the different ways I want to fuck her, and there are so many bullshit theories about men being able to get it up immediately after coming. Let me tell you this people – when you have a fucking intense orgasm after a round of smouldering, life-altering sex, you are so completely wasted, you need to rest to recharge. Even athletes like me go through it. Which is why I'm contemplating pulling out of her mouth before this gets too far. I need to slam into her seven ways from Sunday before I'll be ready to spill my seed, as I grip her hair again, I slow down her movements, and I can tell without her looking at me that she's a little confused by the action. As she stills, she grips my cock with one hand and slowly looks up at me, with those fucking huge eyes of hers. She looks uncertain about what's just happened, but I smile back down at her and I get the feeling she'll be up for anything now. I pull her to her feet and she still has her hand on my cock, slowly stroking back and forth. I cover her hand with my mine, and walk her back to the bed.

"Sit down and spread your legs far and wide for me" I order her. She's got this look on her face that is priceless – she's game and she looks like she'll come for me if I keep talking to her like this. The next thing I know, she's resting on the edge of the bed, and I'll be fucked if I can explain how fucking wide she's got her legs spread, and those legs of hers look delicious in those heels. She's resting back a little on her hands, as she shakes her hair and gives me a fucking "come hither" look. I am going to have her moaning in about 30 seconds.

I'm standing in front of her, and now my hand is on my cock and stroking myself furiously – as if I needed to – just looking at her has me all sorts of hard and if I'm trying not to come, this isn't helping. She's smiling at me as my hand pumps up and down at record speed. It's a gift, folks. I've been jacking off since I was 12 - I'm a master of my domain and proud of it.

I lower myself to my knees, stilling jacking off madly, as my head lowers to her pussy. She is fucking wet, there's no debate there. She wants to touch me, she wants to touch herself, but I'm telling her to keep her hands where they are. In the end, she's starting to lift her pussy up and into my face, but I back away.

"Sit still" I tell her, and she lowers back down to the bed. I stop masturbating, and use the same hand to slowly grip her left leg and move it up her thigh. She's starting to move slightly on the bed as she anticipates my next move, and as I get closer to her mound, she's starting to make moaning sounds. Am I good or what? As I get closer to her pussy, my pressure goes from my hand to just tracing circles with my forefinger around her lower lips, and I look up at her and see she has her head thrown back. As she does this and closes her eyes, I push my finger in her and leave it there for a few seconds before drawing it out and tracing her lips again.

She's chanting "more, more" and I am punishing her by using just one finger. In and out, in and out. I really don't know who's being punished more – me or her – as I'm starting to feel the pressure building in my cock again, so I put 2 more fingers in and I'm jack hammering her. She's practically convulsing around my fingers and I don't want her coming yet, either. I'm selfish like that, so I quickly and cruelly withdraw my fingers before she goes over the edge, but I reward her by shoving my mouth over her mound and plunging my tongue in her. I'm licking her senseless, and put my hand back on my cock, stroking like a mad man. Again, we both seem to be reaching a peak, so I'm slowing down slightly, and rest back against my heels. She moves to get up and look at me – she's probably wondering why I'm such a sadistic bastard, and it's just my natural charm, I guess.

We're just staring at each other, and it's obvious things are going to get out of control soon. Both of us are breathing heavily, and the aroma of sex is hanging in the air. Oh yeah, it's on. We're just gauging each other, and who's going to make the first move. She's starting to get a sly smile creeping across her mouth, and I'm still in front of her, resting back on my heels, and my cock is aching for her. I can't help the internal chuckle I have brewing, and there is just so much I want to do to her.

"When are you going to put your cock in me, Nathan?" she whispers. Jesus fucking Christ! Her words send a jolt straight to balls, and I have to look down to make sure I didn't just ejaculate all over the place. I'm looking back up at her, and when I do, I see that she has plunged two fingers in her pussy, and they are being thrust in and out at a great pace, and I could honestly just sit here all night long watching her do that to herself, but I want a piece of this – a piece of her, so I move forward to her again and yank her fingers out.

"Stop that. That's my job." I croak out.

"Yeah, but you stopped, so I thought I better pick up where you left off. I need to come, Nathan….now". Fuck, she's demanding, and it's turning me on.

In one swift motion, I'm up on my feet, and over to her, pushing her back on the bed, and my hands are roaming all over her body. She's grabbing at me, and I can feel her nails digging into my body. It feels fucking awesome. Our mouths are fused together, and we're shoving out tongues down each other's throats. Breathing is becoming difficult, but neither of us are backing off.

I'm snaking my hand down her body, and as it reaches the juncture between the two of us, I move my hand on my cock, and line it up to her pussy, dragging it along her folds. I'm teasing her, and it's pissing her off. Good. I rub my cock in tiny circles against her clit, and I soon realise I'm punishing both of us again with that move, but fuck I can't help it. She's wriggling underneath me, trying to get me to slide my cock in her, and I decide to let her have this one. I thrust so hard, and the feel of her surrounding me is almost too much. But I can't stop. I wanted to go slow, but I can't remember why now, and in mere seconds I am pumping in her so hard, our pelvic bones are clashing on each thrust and it's insanely hot. It's pretty clear though, that we both want to be in control, as she's trying to flip us over and take hold.

She pushes against my chest, and I look at her questioningly. She's still smiling, so it must be good. I withdraw from her, and she rolls onto her stomach, raising onto all fours. I check my cock again to make sure I haven't lost my load at the site, and I grab her hips before sliding back into her warm folds. We keep going and she's moaning louder and louder and she's struggling to yell out my name, and I fucking love it.

"Nathan, don't come in me now. Just keep fucking me, but don't come."

Oh that's just cruel. That's like telling me not to breathe or something, but for some reason I'm complying with her, and I can see her hands move beneath her as she grabs her breasts and rubs her palms over her nipples. If she doesn't want me coming, she should fucking stop that right now.

We're both moaning in sync now, and it's pretty obvious this is going to end right now, so with every effort I still my movements and withdraw from her. She turns around and pushes me back on the bed, before straddling me. She's hovering over me and her breasts are now in my face, and I reach my tongue out and lick her. She loves it. She grabs my cock and the next thing I feel is her impaling herself on me and then slowly moving up and down.

"Now we can both come. I wanted to see you when we did. Is that wrong?" Hell, no. I don't know if I replied out loud, but I'm pretty sure my face says it all. She helps me sit up a bit, and we continue breathing and moaning heavily. If this is what happens after I lose a game, then I'm all for it. Bring on the losses, because from where I'm sitting, I'm a fucking winner.

--------------------------------------------

_I drop my head lower and look at where our bodies are joined – the sight before me is fucking hot. I am watching her pussy slowly ride my achingly hard cock, and the sight of her devouring my hardness, and raising up and then down, is going to have me coming any second….. _

--------------------------------------------

And here we are now, joined together and I'm watching her slowly and agonizingly move up and down, and just watching that erotic point of contact is slowly undoing me.

"Nathan" she's whimpering, and if she keeps saying my name, this will be over in 10 seconds. "God, Nathan" Fuck me, she's trying to kill me, and I can't hold on much longer. I remove my hand from her thigh, and slowly press my thumb to her clit, moving in the tiniest of circles. Payback is a bitch, but I love the way she can't keep her eyes open, and her head is thrown back in pleasure. I lean forward and slowly swipe my tongue over her nipples, and she's starting to buck…her movements are becoming erratic, and I can tell she's about to lose it, which of course, is bringing me closer too. A few more swipes against her nipples and I can feel myself shooting into her, and she's convulsing, as she brings her head down to mine, and we kiss the hell out of each other. Moaning like two horny teenagers as our tongues clash.

We both come down from our high, and she makes to move off me, but I don't want her to. The feeling of her sheathed around me is exquisite, and I want to stay in her warmth, but she's smiling against my mouth, and wins the battle again.

We're both lying down side by side in the bed, and she's stroking my chest, peppering it with little kisses as she goes.

"That gets better every time." I tell her.

"What does?"

"Groupie sex" I laugh out, and she slaps my chest with her hand.

"Nathan!"

We both laugh and she brings her hand up to the side of my face, stroking my jaw line gently.

"So I wanted to tell you something" she says looking at me shyly.

"Oh yeah, what's that?" I ask her.

"We'll I had some things to do before coming here tonight, and I think you're gonna like this."

Tilting my head down so I could look in her eyes, she has the most amazing smile on her face.

"Well, this news would have seemed like icing on the cake if you'd won, but I guess it doesn't matter, 'cause I think it's great news, and I think you'll think so too.." She's rambling, it's cute. "Anyway, what are your greatest accomplishments?"

"Easy, being a husband and a father."

"OK, and out of those two things, what role have you always wanted to expand upon?"

"Being a father…" Wait? What? "What are you saying? Are we pregnant again?"

She's looking at me expectantly, and is slowly nodding her head, smiling. I'm nodding my head back at her, almost in disbelief, and I feel something burning behind my eyes. Tears? What the…? I exhale, not realizing I was holding my breath, and I have no idea what part of my body is in control, but the next thing I know, I'm kissing her like crazy and she's giggling uncontrollably.

"I take it your happy, then?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at me.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me, Hales. God, I love you so much."

We're intertwined, and I can't get enough of this woman. She's the only one who can make my head turn, and before her, my life was incomplete. She is the reason I constantly feel like a horny 16 old, and I love her. We slowly pry our lips apart and we both have tears in our eyes as we look at each other and discuss our future.

We'll start with family-style breakfast tomorrow and share the news with Jamie and Deb.


End file.
